The purpose of the proposed research is to ascertain the influence and relative importance of income, family size, degree of relationship, duration of communal residence or extent of living apart in the level of fatness, and prevalence of obesity, in total population context, and using both genetically unrelated individuals living together and genetically related individuals living apart, and with complete parent- child and sibling comparisons, and including the comparisons of adopted children and their "social" parents.